


Guardian Angels

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do one where zeke and castiel fights over who deserves to be sam winchester guardian angel, so they decide de best way is to see wich of them can please sam more (kinky stuff!!!!! with BOTTOM!SAM) you can decide who wins or if they decide to share their precious boy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

The fight about who Sam’s guardian angel was getting heated up. That was when Zeke offered to see who could please Sam the most.

Castiel went in first, pushing Sam down on his bed and straddling him. he ground his hips, and sucked a mark on Sam’s neck.

"C-Cas?"

Car growled softly, and moved, yanking Sam’s pants down.

Cas moved down and sucked down Sam’s cock, a hand at Sam’s balls, to stroke, squeeze, and roll.

Sam gasped and moaned, keening on the sheets of his bed. Cas’ other hands kept Sam pinned down, and Sam continued to make noise after noise as Cas worked his throat around Sam’s cock.

"Cas, oh god, Cas." Sam moaned. "Don’t stop. Oh, god."

Cas continued working around Sam’s cock until he came down Cas’ throat.

When Cas milked Sam for all he had, Cas popped off Sam’s cock and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips, grinning when he saw Sam taste himself.

Cas left the room, licking his lips, a smug grin on his face.

Zeke grinned and and came into the room.

Sam was pulling his pants up when he saw Zeke.

"What’s going on?" He asked, as Zeke joined him on the bed, getting Sam on his hand and knees.

Zeke scooted underneath Sam, and pulled his pants away, revealing his hard cock. He pulled Sam’s pants back down, and started sucking Sam off, who moaned, before taking Zeke in his mouth.

Zeke started humming which made Sam moan around Zeke’s cock, and Sam felt Zeke’s fingers trail up to his hole, running around it and the very tips of his fingers pushing inside.

Sam moaned, and he Zeke popper off, wetting a few fingers with his saliva, before sucking Sam off again, and pressing a wet finger to Sam’s hole.

When one worked inside, Sam moaned, making Zeke thrust his hips.

He worked his finger in Sam’s hole, before he added another.

The worked in Sam’s hole and found Sam’s prostate, making Sam cry out around Zeke’s cock, who moaned softly.

Zeke’s fingers worked in Sam’s hole as they sucked each other off, until both of them came. Zeke popped off of Sam and pulled out of his mouth, lying the hunter down.

"What…what is up with you and Cas?" Sam asked, watching the other angel come into the room.

"We are trying to see who is better appropriate to be your guardian angel." Zeke said.

"But I have an idea." Cas said, smirking, walking over to the two. "We share him."

Sam turned from Cas to Zeke, both angels smiling now.

"Oh fuck." Sam said, dropping his head on the bed. "You two will be the death of me."

"Not our intentions Sam." Zeke murmured in his ear. "We are your guardian angels."

Sam felt hands trail around his body and he moaned softly, knowing he was in for a long day.


End file.
